gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Magpie
|actor = Sarah Schenkkan }} Magpie was a deranged jewel thief, who eventually found Oswald Cobblepot base filled with loot, stealing from him and creating a short-lived conflict between the two. After falling into a trap when Oswald Cobblepot and Selina Kyle managed to track her down, she was shot twice and murdered by Oswald Cobblepot. Biography Early Life At some point, Magpie became an established thief in Gotham City, eventually becoming known by Selina Kyle. Encounter with the Penguin During No Man's Land, Penguin's dog, Edward, was attracted to and standing next to opened hatch that led to Penguin's loot. As a result, Penguin believed that there was someone down there and decided to search for what Edward was sniffing. Penguin is faced with Magpie, who was talking to herself about the items she was searching through before Penguin pulled out a gun and pointed it at her from behind. Then, Magpie gets up and backflips high enough to get behind Penguin and attempt at escaping. When Penguin shoots at her, she stops and tells him that she didn't think he'd miss a couple of things that she was planning on stealing. When asked how she knew about the place by Penguin, she explained how she was on the job, when someone else had beat her there and followed them back Penguin's base filled with loot. She also witnessed him gun down his own thief and discovered his underground base full of treasures. She pulled out the Russifer Diamond, which she had renamed "Charlotte" before pulling out a fake diamond with her other hand, revealed to be a bomb, as she threw it at Penguin, who dropped it on the ground and took cover. The fake diamond exploded which was able to cover her escape, infuriating Penguin as he yelled "Who the hell was that?!". Later, Penguin managed to find Selina Kyle, who explained how people were trying to take her down in order for a title for themselves since she was known as the killer of Jeremiah Valeska. The two managed to make a deal where Selina was allowed to crash at Penguin's citadel if she helped him take down Magpie. However, Selina claimed that she would only help him if she got the Russifer Diamond after she helped him. Eventually, he gained the assistance of a fellow thief, Selina Kyle, and the two tracked Magpie to her workshop where she created the explosive replicas. When she noticed them, Magpie jumped out and knocked Penguin to the floor, attempting to escape until Selina managed to whip her legs, making her trip onto the floor. Magpie claimed that Selina was quick to stop her and as she got up to her feet and turned around, she claimed that she recognized Selina as the killer of Jeremiah Valeska, calling her famous. However, she said that she was not so scary since she could also be famous before Selina asked if she wanted a shot at taking her down. Oswald intervened and stated that Magpie wouldn't have the opportunity. Magpie then held up a ticking pocket watch and explained that everything in her workshop could explode any minute, throwing a pocket watch at Oswald, who immediately dropped it in fear. As they were distracted by the pocket watch, Magpie quickly ran away and closed the door, with them inside. Magpie claimed that the watch wasn't an explosive but that other stuff in the workshop could still explode. After leaving them in the room, Selina and Oswald managed to escape the room and follow Magpie. Death After she believed that they were still trapped in her workshop, Magpie returned to Penguin's base filled with loots and attempted to steal more until she grabbed pretty clown loot that was booby trapped by Oswald and was shot in the gut. She remained there for a while until Penguin and Selina returned to the base to find her on the ground. When she asked if they would let her go, Penguin laughed and shot her twice, killing her much to the dismay of Selina. Personality Even during her first appearance, Magpie was extremely deranged, which was shown when she talked to herself like she was having an actual conversation while stealing from Oswald Cobblepot and when she named the Russifer Diamond that she managed to steal from him, "Charlotte". Her insane nature is also shown when she was lying on the ground and dying from a gunshot wound but still manage to retain her creepy and playful demeanour. Abilities * Master Acrobat: Magpie is a very agile individual as seen when she flipped over Oswald and landed right behind him in one leap. * Stealth: Magpie was able to sneak into Oswald's base filled with loot without Oswald having any knowledge of this until his dog managed to track her scent. * Master Thief: Magpie is a skilled thief since she was able to steal Oswald's Russifer Diamond without being harmed or caught by him. * Explosives Expert: Magpie was able to create her own explosives, disguised as jewels and other loot, in her workshop. Equipment *'Magpie's Uniform:' Magpie wore a black uniform with black feathers around her shoulder area. In addition, she had white hair that featured black highlights and wore white face paint, with black painted beneath her eyelids. * Fake Jewel Explosives: Magpie had fake jewel explosives, which she used as defensive weapons. She had a fake diamond explosive, which she used to throw at Oswald, when being found in his base filled with loot, in order to cover her escape. Also, Magpie claimed that her workshop was filled with explosives that could possibly kill Oswald and Selina while they were trapped in her workshop room. Appearances Season 5 * Notes * In the DC Comics, Magpie is an alias utilised by Margaret Pye, the former curator of the Gotham Museum of Antiquities. Her obsession with owning shiny objects eventually drove her insane and she started to pursue a life of crime. She is a thief who steals expensive items and leaves behind boobie-trapped fakes. The character was created by John Byrne and first appeared in The Man of Steel #3 in 1986. ** Magpie underwent a major revamp for the character's appearance on the 2013 animated series Beware the Batman. Renamed Margaret Sorrow, this version of the character can grow poisonous claws for nails and suffers from a dissociative identity disorder after an experiment that would purge her kleptomaniac tendencies in return for a reduced sentence at Blackgate Penitentiary. This iteration of the character impacted the comics version in DC Rebirth. * This is the first live-action appearance of Magpie. ** However, there was no mentioning of her identity of Margaret Pye or Margaret Sorrow in this episode. References Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Characters Killed by Oswald Cobblepot